Bella and the Needle
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: I struggled in vain to escape my captor,vice like hands held me down.A needle in the others hand.Didn't they realise the very second that metal piercied my skin,that toxic liquid enter my veins that I would die?I took my last look at life, Edward." AU,AH
1. My old Enemy

**Title: **Bella and the Needle**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Author: **MelxxWhoLuvsYa**  
Category: **_All-Human, Alternate Universe _**  
Word count: **1,546**  
Narrator(s): **Bella/ James  
**Parings: **Cannon

**Summary: **Just before receiving the Swine Flu vaccination, Bella realises one of the vaccines key ingredient is deadly to her. When no nurse will listen, who will save Bella from a horrible fate.....or will anyone?

**Author's Note: **This is just a drabble, a break from writing my other stories and also from studying. God damn exams!

**Disclaimer:** _Of course we all know, the brilliant world of Twilight belongs to the brilliant author, Stephanie Meyer_. _I am simply a kid borrowing some of her toys for awhile._

Now, on with the story..........

* * *

_By order of the State of Washington, Forks High School is giving each student and facility member a Swine Flu vaccination to counteract the pandemic. All students are to take __**one**__ form giving below and fill out if wishing to receive vaccination._

_**Note: **__If you have any allergies to any of the ingredients (listed below) Please state so in application form to receive a special vaccination with said allergic ingredient removed......._

I only had to scan the notice once to remember every word, and also every ingredient. One ingredient stood out to me, even only in word form it made me gasp.

_Penicillin._

I guess I shouldn't be shocked that a common medicine was in such a break-through vaccine like the H1N1 shot. It's just.....me and Penicillin have a history...

When I was seven, I got my first major illness, Throat infection. Apparently the cold, damp weather of Forks was more prone to me so my dad took me to the hospital.

Only a minute after had giving me a spoon of remedy and I felt light-headed. A few minutes after that and my cheeks started to swell, reducing my vision.

Luckily we had only left the hospital doors when I fainted. I woke on a bed and Charlie and standing over me, both wearing relieved smiles. I soon found out I had a severe allergic reaction.

And it would get worse when I got older.

This was one reason my mother raged at me been in small town Forks. Her words were "If anything serious happened to you Bella, they might not know what to do!" I laughed at that, as if small town folk couldn't care for me....

Dr. Greandy, the doctor who didn't bother to check before giving me the medicine, his actions did back her up though.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I took a form and firstly ticked the _Do you have an allergies? _Box and scribbled down on the _State further: ____**Penicillin_**_

After that I filled in the other details. Smiling when finished I re-read it, just to make sure. I was only three lines into the details of the vaccination when the sheet was pulled out of my hands and over my head.

"What ya doing?" Alice sang when I turned around. She turned her attention to my form and quirked an eye-brow. "I never knew you were allergic to Penicilin?" Her statement sounded like a question, so I felt the need to answer.

_The always brainiac, have to answer every question._

"Yeah, big-time allergic. Too much of it could kill me." I noticed her eyes widen and laughed. Alice would believe me in an instant, even when we were smaller. It took till about age 11 for her to realise the "monster" down by Quete's river was actually just a large wolf.

Alice was my friend from before I moved back to my mothers, after my hospital incident. After I came back, I thought it would be awkward but Alice just sparked the friendship up like I'd never left.

"Oooo, _big-time allergic!_" James seemed to materialise behind Alice, ripping my form from her hands. "Hmm..Penny-killing? What the hell is that?" The large boy scratched his greasy hair, sending many dirt partials onto _my_ clean form.

Alice stepped forward to try snatching the form back, but James held it out of her range. I was glad that she didn't continue to try getting the sheet; it would only make her look foolish and I knew she was such a dedicated friend to try.

"Look at the pipsqueak go!" Laurent strolled to James' side, I felt cornered. It was hard to see how a snobbish, clean boy like him would be friends with a dirty, stupid boy like James; I guess it was out of fear.

Grabbing Alice's arm, I slyly pulled her back to my side, two-on-two seemed better than two vs. Alice. Even if it was two large boys against two small girls.

"This looks interesting." A cat-like purr came from James' ribs and Victoria pushed herself into his arms. _This was only getting better. _My thoughts turned from sarcasm to fright as I grasped....three-on-two...backed into a corner.

Not good.

James smiled down at me, grabbing my backpack. Alice made to grab it back but I stopped her. I was sure James would win in a tug-of-war. Ripping the zip open, he shoved a dirt-encrusted hand in....if I got my bag back, I was disinfecting it with bleach as soon as possible.

Over his shoulder, a strong, pale seized James wrist and pulled it out of my bag, the other hand moved around his waist and jerked it out of his grip. James spun around, both of us gasping when we saw who it was.

Edward looked at James with pure fury.

I'd never seen him so dangerous, so protective, yet it didn't frighten me. I was _glad_, he could scare away James and any crony of his. "Let's go, we're late for class!" Laurent's comment made me chuckle, as if they cared about education.

Well, they were educated enough to run from Edward at least.

Once they were gone, I noticed they took my form with them. Sighing I walked to the notice again and took another one. "Dang it! Anyone got a pen?" My pen was attached to the form James ran off with.

"Pen-cil?" Alice asked, handing me a sharp pencil. Anything would have sufficed, class started in a few minutes and forms needed to be handed in today, now actually.

"Thanks." I said, using the wall to lean against. I could hear them laughing behind me as I urgently filled it out. "Honestly Bella, our first class is Molina, he won't care if we're five or forty minutes late." I sighed, when would Alice learn it was never okay to be late to miss class unless having a good reason?

_Wait to sound like a nerd._

"I just want to get this in on time." Mumbling I walked past them and posted the form in the little slot leading to the Principal's office. It was done, a weight lifted off my shoulders, all there was left was a harmless needle. Nothing I was afraid of, my old arch enemy wouldn't be inside the thin metal.

"Come on, let's go to class." Edward smiled, agreeing with me. I could hear Alice click her tongue in annoyance a step behind us. Obviously she thought of Mr. Molina's History class as waste of time.

How she could think that I'd never know! Stone Age, Medieval Times, the American Revolution! All such great moments in history, my eyes were glued to my book yet next to me, Alice was doodling on hers.

Ah, I could never understand how her mind worked, but all I know is...

I couldn't wait to pack mine with today's lessons!

* * *

Night time.

Perfect time for a smoke.

"James what the hell are you doing?!" Laurent, the wimp asked. "What?" I asked back. "Do you know how badly my father will yell if he smells _cigarette smoke _from my clothes!"

Sighing I stuck the joint back behind my ear, I guess if I did smoke, the bells in this dump would start a ringing and our prank wouldn't work well if we're running from the cops.

The two of us crawled through the window I jammed open in the jack's, or as Laurent said _lavatories_. Once in we easily kicked down the door and were on the corridor.

Finding the assembly hall was easy. Opening my gym bag, I pulled out the water balloons filled with rotten sauce from the cafeteria, eggs and toilet paper. _Oh the fun this is gonna be!_

After the assembly hall was nicely decorated, me and Laurent were about to sneak back out when I noticed another room that was under-designed.

As we trashed _Principal Mason's _office, I pulled open his desk drawers. Flinging paper over my head, one sheet caught my name.

**Student's Name: **_Isabella Swan.  
_**  
**I recognised the sheet as one exactly like the one I stole from little Swan earlier, it was that stupid Swine Flu jab form. I remembered something she said though to her mini friend.

"_Yeah, big-time allergic. Too much of it could kill me."_

Hmmm...kill? It would be an interesting sight, especially the joy of watching Cullen's face, crying over his little not-girlfriend. Oh how that would make our little grudge into something more.....interesting.

Taking one of Mason's fancy pens, I scribbled out her little allergy and in its place I wrote in her girly writing. _None._...sounded smart enough. Laughing to myself, I decided the office was now nicely designed and called Laurent to stop.

Tomorrow, I'd actually enjoy coming to school.

Just to see Cullens face when his precious Bella died by my doing.

* * *

**Oooooooooo....dark James! It was hard to try writing a...less vocabular character and also having that almost animalist killer line of thought.**

**Well.....Is Bella's fate sealed in stone or can the future always change?**

**Bella and the Needle all relies on your readers!**

**Mel out :)**


	2. Vicious,Victorious Smile

**Title: **Bella and the Needle**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Author: **MelxxWhoLuvsYa**  
Category: **_All-Human, Alternate Universe _**  
Word count: **1,204**  
Narrator(s): **Bella  
**Parings: **Cannon

**Summary: **Just before receiving the Swine Flu vaccination, Bella realises one of the vaccines key ingredient is deadly to her. When no nurse will listen, who will save Bella from a horrible fate.....or will anyone?

**Author's Note: **This is just a drabble, a break from writing my other stories and also from studying. God damn exams!

also I just wanted to give a shout out to georgina cullen, this gal did the whole anchalata! Added to Favs, Alerts _and _Reveiwed! Just wanted to let you know georgina that we here at WhoLuvsYa L.T.D really appreciate ya!

And to other readers, I just wanted to say thank you all! I left my laptop for two days and when I came back I had 32 messages from FF, all reveiws, alerts and favs for this story and my others but this one was the icing on the cake! Remeber readers, a quick reveiw can make a writers day _and _make them write faster!

**Disclaimer:** _Of course we all know, the brilliant world of Twilight belongs to the brilliant author, Stephanie Meyer_. _I am simply a kid borrowing some of her toys for awhile._

Now, on with the story..........

**

* * *

**

Previously:

James:_ Just to see Cullens face when his precious Bella died by my doing._

* * *

Edward was trying to keep me calm outside room 121. Someone had broken in last night and vandalized the assembly hall in which we all were supposed to get the vaccination.

_No good punks._

"And my dad said that the hospital was sending out professionals who are trained to react if something does go wrong with the shots, which isn't likely." Edward had the up-most respect and faith in each word his father said. It was easy to see why though, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is a great, honest, noble man.

"I'm trained to react too you know..." Alice said behind us, talking with Jasper Hale. "You are Alice?" I couldn't help but wonder what she meant; her sly grin showed she wasn't serious.

"Well Bella, let's use you for example." I gulped when she said this. "If you faint or something, I'll know how to react." I couldn't help but ask, "How do you react then?" Her smile grew wider and eviler.

"I'd laugh."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said I'd react...I never said I'd react badly."

I scowled at her, she had me on a whim, I had at least hoped there would be someone in there who knew what to do if I reacted badly.

_Only if I reacted badly._

I tried to think positively, but Alice's tease just plagued my mind with worry. Jasper leaned over her shoulder to help. "Bella, honestly. You have more of a chance of being struck by lightning than have a fatal reaction to the H1N1 vaccine."

Jasper's scientific talk and encouraging smile erased my nerves, if Einstein had great-great grandchildren; Jasper was defiantly one of them. I barely tried to beat him in science class anymore; even a nerd like me couldn't defeat him.

He then began chuckling, "Don't mind this annoying little devil." He press a finger under Alice's chin and tilted her head back to kiss her. Edward and I awkwardly turned away, I did have feelings, more than just a crush for him but....it was too scary to say them out to him.

Rejection would be more lethal than any injection.

"Good luck today Swany, hope you don't die." James, Victoria and Laurent stared at our little gang as they stalked on, shoving kids out of their way to be top of the line.

"Jerks." Edward mumbled, I nodded in agreement with him and continued to watch as, one by one students were called into the two separate rooms, 121 and straight across from it 151. In a blink of an eye, I was at the top of the queue, Edward behind me, then Alice, then Jasper.

"Bella Swan?" the administrator asked, I noticed she had almost my whole class list's forms in front of her along with photos. They were taking this very seriously.

"Yes."  
"Room 121."

I nodded, taken my form back and entering the large classroom. All the desks were pushed to the side, four remained in the middle where four nurses sat each with little containers and gloves.

Outside, I heard the raspy voice of the administrator again. "Edward Cullen?" I heard Edward respond. "Room 151, cross the hall." I sighed disappointedly, I had hoped Edward would be here for support, but also glad he wasn't here in case I _did _faint.

"Alice Cullen?"  
"Yep!"  
"Room 121."  
"Okay!"

Alice bounced through the door then danced to my side. At least someone I knew was here, especially since there were three others in here. James was in the middle of getting his needle, I noticed the disgusted glare from the nurse as she held his arm up, even the off-white, greenish liquid in the needle looked much cleaner than his skin.

Laurent and Victoria stood at his side, both wearing the white tissue over their arms, guess after the shots were done this will be the fashion craze of the day, kids wearing white bandages and wincing whenever they lifted their arms.

James smiled at me as I lined up near the first desk, a smile of anticipation and excitement. It was still a dark smile though, whatever he did anticipate was bad.

"Next please?" A young male nurse asked. He smiled a wide grin, flexing his muscles as he threw the used needle in the bin and gestured with his hand for me to approach. Though his short curly hair and dimples were attractive, I found him intimidating.

As though reading my mind, Alice patted my shoulder and skipped past me to sit next to the mountainous man. "I'll show you Bella, there's nothing to fear." She smiled and nodded to the man to continue. I stared as he rolled up her sleeve and wiped a tissue of the selected spot. The wince escaped me when the metal pierced her skin though the only sign she felt it was a slight tightening of her eyes but she kept her smile.

Once she was done and a joke from the nurse "Would you like a lollipop?" Alice jumped out of the chair and locked her arm through the gap between my elbow and ribs, leading me to a beautiful blond nurse, this was another reason I was glad Edward wasn't in here, this un-known older woman's beauty hit my self-esteem like a steam train.

"What's your name?" she asked boredly, I couldn't help but feel intimated, just like with the mountain man. "B-Bella." A click of her tongue showed her impatience. I handed her the form and she only glanced at it. I could have sworn she muttered something about my form being "average."

Shrugging, I gave up on guessing what she meant.

"So, eh, how long have you been a nurse?" I thought that building a trust through conversation could work. "Long enough to know how to stab a needle in some snot-nosed kid." I shivered at her choice of words, she just smiled darkly at me though.

"What-what's that?" I asked when she pressed a swab with white lump to my arm. "Numbing cream, now be quiet and stay still." She stuck it there and turned back to her table of tools.

I felt a squeeze on my hand and turned to see Alice, smiling encouragingly. Letting a deep breath out, I tried not to focus on the white cloth stuck to her left forearm and more on her useless babble about last week's English paper. I knew she only talked about school work to try hold my attention but something else did.

The victorious glare from James' eyes. It felt as though he had beaten me at something.

The question was, what was it?

* * *

**Oh! Will the gang realise Jame's evil plan or will Bella fall to his mercy?**

**Bella and the Needle needs your support readers!**

**Mel :)**


	3. Last Look at Life

**Title: **Bella and the Needle**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Author: **MelxxWhoLuvsYa**  
Category: **_All-Human, Alternate Universe, possible OOC_**  
Word count: **1,104**  
Narrator(s): **Bella  
**Parings: **Cannon

**Summary: **Just before receiving the Swine Flu vaccination, Bella realises one of the vaccines key ingredient is deadly to her. When no nurse will listen, who will save Bella from a horrible fate.....or will anyone?

**Disclaimer:** _Of course we all know the brilliant world of Twilight belongs to the brilliant author, Stephanie Meyer_. _I am simply a kid borrowing some of her toys for awhile._

Now, on with the story..........

**Previously:**

Bella: _The victorious glare from James' eyes. It felt as though he had beaten me at something._

_The question was what was it?_

* * *

"So, you like nursing?"  
"No."  
"Then why do you do it?"  
"Money."  
"Oh, so you probably need this job so you're good at it?"

The glare I received from the blond-haired nurse frightened me. Back-tracking, I realised I just insulted her. I made to apologise but I guessed being quiet would be a better solution.

Alice was still at my side, holding my hand while using the other to muffle her giggles cause of my antics. I squeezed her hand, gaining her attention again. I tried to tell her silently to be quiet; annoying this nurse wouldn't be a good thing, especially for my nerves.

"Okay then, needle time!" A shiver ran down my back at the blond nurse's falsely cheery tone. Alice glared at her, I noticed as she tried to slyly lean over my head and whisper to the blond.

"_Could you lay off, she's kinda nervous!_"

Kinda was kinda an understatement, I was completely nervous, James' glare just added to the pressure, so did Edward's absence. At least I had Alice for moral support....and to tell the nurse to back down on the jokes.

Alice took her phone from her pocket; nosily I glanced at the screen. It was from Jasper, so I gave her her privacy. Trying to distract myself from the tingling nerves, I busied myself with reading various labels on the medical boxes next to me.

_Hmm...needle ingredients, might as well know what's going into me._

_What harm could it do?_

I had to jinx it. Or was luck always against me.

A name jumped out at me, just like it did on that notice board only yesterday...._Penicillin!_ I began hyperventilating; Alice's eyes shot back to me, wide with shock and worry. "Bella...?"

I couldn't answer no matter how hard I tried, my vocal cords clogged, my windpipe shut. I couldn't breathe! "Bella!" Alice's shriek caused many students to run over, surrounding the little desk and small bed I was on.

I made to jump up, to get as far away from that needle, but Blondie was faster than me. "Emmett! Hold this one down or something!" The large man who gave Alice her vaccine came over and, smiling encouragingly he grabbed both my forearms and held me down on the bench.

"It's okay kid, it doesn't even hurt." I continued to squirm but it was no use, he was too strong. I felt as though someone placed two large, warm boulders, weighing my arms down.

"Bella, you'll be fine!" Alice reassured over the human mountain, Emmett's shoulder. Glancing back, he seemed to recognise her. "Yeah, hey! Look! Your pal's fine too, just relax!" Alice smiled at his efforts, "Yeah, just breathe Bella!"

Breathe? Slowly my lungs started to work again, my mind began to think.

"My form?!" Alice looked down at me, whether concerned or questioning my sanity, I did not know.

"Bella?"  
"My form! It says on my form, don't use that needle!" I curled into large man's arms as the blond nurse pointed the needle at me. "Rose, check the kid's form, maybe you missed something." The blond responded to Emmett's words, sighing she re-read my sheet.

Turning it to face me, my jaw dropped in shock.

**Allergies: **__======__None_

"That's wrong! That's wrong, I can't take Penici-"  
"See, she's just freaked out, let's get this over with, look at the queue!"

I didn't see a queue; all I saw were the faces of my classmates staring at me, some in shock, and some in concern but three wore sneers of joy.

_James._

I knew instantly he had something to do with the confusion, he did this to me. These nurses wouldn't understand, they didn't know how disturbed his mind was. Edward would, but he was a room away, whilst that needle was only inches and the gap was closing.

A light bulb went off. Alice!

"Alice! James switched my form, there's Penicillin in the needle, get them to stop!"Though it came out in a garble, she understood. Her face paled but like a divine intervention she began arguing with the blond nurse.

"Hey! Don't give her the jab!" The nurse tried ignoring Alice, bent on forcing me to take the vaccine. Thankfully Alice stuck her hand in the way, blocking any attempt at sticking the metal needle in my skin.

The larger male nurse was too busy trying to hold me down to stop Alice, the crowd around us buzzed in excitement and confusion at our actions. Though Alice was wilder than I, this was crazy, even by her standards.

I was too busy trying to escape that I was shocked when Alice's hand flew past me, followed by a sharp "Hey!" Tilting my head I saw James, one arm around her waist, the other clasped her wrist. I watched wide eyed as he spun her around then blocked my vision of her.

He was blocking her from helping me!

I continued to struggle, this time more violently. I kicked, pulled, begged, but over the commotion of the crowd I might as well of been talking to a brick wall. Also been held down by a brick wall, Emmett put most of his weight on my legs preventing me from kicking out.

"Stay still and it'll all be over." He whispered, I guessed trying to be reassuring but it only added to my anxiety. Stay still and give up would mean certain death. I thrashed around even more. Rose, the blond nurse, held my arm in a vice grip, her arm swung up, knife like needle about to slash down for the kill.

My last look at life through blurred eyes...brown curls of my captor...Alice trying to push past James to no avail....the crowd surrounding us splitting, leaving a hallway like gap....

And beautiful bronze hair.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh! Will the bronze haired beauty save the day? Or will all colours fade to darkness?**

******Hey all, heres yet another author's note. I've to study EVERY DAY for the next 3 weeks for my Summer Exams. Combined that with my brother who also has exams, though his more important than mine and he uses the laptop for studying. Sorry folks but updates will be scarce!**

**Bella and the Needle depends on you! Reveiw!**

**Mel :)**


	4. Hidden Hero

**Title: **Bella and the Needle**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Author: **MelxxWhoLuvsYa**  
Category: **_All-Human, Alternate Universe, possible OOC_**  
Word count: **901**  
Narrator(s): **Edward  
**Parings: **Cannon

**Summary: **Just before receiving the Swine Flu vaccination, Bella realises one of the vaccines key ingredient is deadly to her. When no nurse will listen, who will save Bella from a horrible fate.....or will anyone?

**Disclaimer:** _Of course we all know the brilliant world of Twilight belongs to the brilliant author, Stephanie Meyer_. _I am simply a kid borrowing some of her toys for awhile._

Now, on with the story..........

**Previously:**

Bella: _My last look at life through blurred eyes...brown curls of my captor...Alice trying to push past James to no avail....the crowd surrounding us splitting, leaving a hallway like gap...._

_And beautiful bronze hair._

* * *

"Now, there we go...Oh Edward please fix your hair it's like a wild cat!" I quickly dodged my mother's hands as she attempted to flatten my tousled hair. She sighed, so did I, this was a well debated subject, to cut or not to cut.

Either way neither of us would win.

I guess it was vain of me to think this way; also Bella liked it the way it was so nothing else mattered. Jasper walked over to me, rubbing his arm. I guess pitching at baseball practise was out for him though I doubted I'd be able to play catcher any better.

Either way neither of us would play.

"Okay so you two keep those wipes on the spot for a few minutes and get back to class afterwards." I scoffed at her warning; did she honestly think I would ditch class? The offer was tempting but sadly Bella would never....and the outside world held no interest for me without her.

Either way neither of us would ditch.

Before I could reply to my mother, screaming could be heard from the other vaccination centre. I felt fear dwell in the pit of my stomach....it couldn't be Bella, it could be anyone. Someone threw up, someone fainted, all side effects to the injection but nothing serious, they feel well or would wake up in a few minutes. It could be anyone..._It could be Bella_.

Either way I was going to find out.

Pushing my way past the other kids who were running towards the trouble I saw an already large circle formed around whoever was causing a commotion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice....wrestling with James? Yes, it was! I could see Laurent watching with half disapproval, half amusement while Victoria cackled.

I then noticed they weren't _wrestling _per say, Alice didn't seem to put up much of a fight when she ran at him. Curious, I delayed interfering for a moment to see what exactly my sister was trying to do. She ran at him, then darted to a side...she was trying to get _past _him, why?

I was then I noticed....Bella wasn't with her. Unusual.

Scanning the room I couldn't see her over the crowd, but I could hear her....she was....crying? I gasped, trying to find her through the screaming crowd. I only had to jump once to confirm my fear.

_She _was the one surrounded.

Something was very wrong; I was frozen with shock as I pieced this puzzle together. Jasper stood at my side, I guess looking for Alice. I tapped his shoulder and pointed towards James, the fire in his eyes shocked me further for a moment before, like a bullet, he shot himself at James.

At least now my sister was in safe hands, I thought for seconds that felt like decades. Alice was trying to get _past _James. James was _blocking _her. She was trying to get to Bella!

Bella was in trouble!

This sparked a fire deep in the very base of my being, I was no longer the quiet nerd of the class, I wasn't even human, for a split second, all I was, all I now am, is Bella's protector.

"MOVE!" I roared at the crowd. Only shoving three people out of my way, the rest seemed to follow. Half looked shocked at my outburst; the other half looked absolutely frightened at my expression. With a way clear, I sprinted, my toes barely touching the ground before I put all energy into pushing them off again.

The sight that greeted me was scarier than my outburst.

Bella looked at me through red puffy eyes, her mouth slightly open was pulling in quick, shaky breaths. It wasn't this that made me run faster, but the others. A large man in white was holding her arms and almost sitting on her. The other girl had the vaccination needle in her hands but I knew by one look what it was.

My father had told me, greenish meant Penicillin, yellowish meant anti-allergy...the liquid shone a green tint.

I reacted on instinct, an instinct the old Edward never had no matter how much he loved Bella, he was a coward. Me, the new and improved had a natural protectiveness over her, a life giving protectiveness.

I leaped across the table, shooting my already injected arm out to cover Bella's. The cool feel of metal piercing skin alerted me that I was on time, I did it. I took a medical bullet for the girl I loved.

And like the effects of a bullet, too much vaccine...I felt myself drift into a numb darkness.

* * *

**So, what you all think? Sorry it's a lil short but I couldn't go any further. It's funny, this started out as a one-shot...then two...then I thought "well the maximum must be three" but it keeps growing!**

**Reviewers, you've created a monster and IT'S ALIVE! AHHHHHHH**

**HAHAHAHA, but I like this monster...Too bad it doesn't sparkle or turn into a wolf though :(**

**Any whooo! Reviews are like energy, they help me write and we need it to keep this monster alive and well ba-bay!**

**Mel :) **


	5. Knowing

**Title: **Bella and the Needle**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Author: **MelxxWhoLuvsYa**  
Category: **_All-Human, Alternate Universe, possible OOC_**  
Word count: **914**  
Narrator(s): **Alice  
**Parings: **Cannon

**Summary: **Just before receiving the Swine Flu vaccination, Bella realises one of the vaccines key ingredient is deadly to her. When no nurse will listen, who will save Bella from a horrible fate.....or will anyone?

**Disclaimer:** _Of course we all know the brilliant world of Twilight belongs to the brilliant author, Stephanie Meyer_. _I am simply a kid borrowing some of her toys for awhile._

Now, on with the story..........

**Previously: **Edward: _And like the effects of a bullet, too much vaccine...I felt myself drift into a numb darkness._

* * *

It was only 40 minutes, one class, and life seemed to turn chaotic. In the mass of confusion, I wasn't sure which rumour to believe, some shone the light on Edward, others showed a dark edge to his actions.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was in the hospital. Second, it was somehow— and I didn't know how — connected to Bella. And third, I was annoyed and angrily sitting in the principal's office.

"Is Edward alright?" Jasper re-entered the re-arranged office with a grimace. "He still unconscious." I looked down to my shoes, focusing on the laces rather than on Edward. My stupid, heroic but mainly stupid brother was now in a hospital bed with our parents while I was here, preparing to explain how I had nothing to do with any of this....

Or James broken nose....that was all Jasper. Though I'd never tell.

From across the room, James stared past the ice pack on his nose, which was now swollen. His eyes were squinted and bloodshot. Those red eyes were cold, gazing at me with anger and somehow amusement.

I smirked back, though my brother's predicament was worse than his.

"Cullen, the principal will now speak with you." The raspy voice called to me coldly. Standing up, I felt Jasper give my hand a squeeze. Turning to face him, I saw worry in his beautiful features.

"Good luck in there." I couldn't help but giggle. "Please, five minutes and I'll be out scot-free." A raised golden eyebrow questioned my confidence. Instead of saying my reason, I showed him. Pushing my bottom lip out and forcing the muscles to tremble, I thought of a sad thought, the image of Edward being carried out on a gurney. I instantly felt my eyes pool with tears. Jasper wasn't affected as he used to be by my "pout" but I knew it bothered him. Pulling back my emotions, I fixed into my steady self again.

He sighed before speaking, "It will be two minutes if you give a sob-story to match." I understood the hidden meaning, the sooner together the better. Laughing once more, I leaned in to peck his cheek. He turned, my lips landing on his.

"See you in two minutes then." I felt his shiver as I whispered in his ear, his honey hair tickling my cheek. "I'll be here." Reluctantly letting go of his hand, I took the never ending walk to the principal's door.

Passing James, his gaze shifted between Jasper and I, as though taunting Jasper with the distance between Jazz and me, and the closeness of I to James. Quickly passing the brute, I worked to think of a way to speed up this process.

I doubted round two could be held off for two full minutes.

* * *

Three minutes later, I was "allowed to leave", keeping all smart remarks to myself, I just smiled politely and exited. As though there was a atmospheric difference from the office to the waiting room.

Jasper looked up from his science notebook, whether he just got bored or was trying to ignore James. "You've kept me waiting a long time." I chuckled, quoting the words I said on our first date when he was an hour late. "I'm sorry sir."

A louder laugh was heard, but not from us. Across the room, James stared at our entwined hands while his laughter died down to chuckling. "Better hurry Cullen, dear Edward could drop any moment."

Jasper's smooth hands acted like restraints, stopping me from encasing myself in further trouble. Lightly pulling me from the room, he paused when the door was closed, twirling me into his arms.

"Do you want to go see him now?" I looked down, Jasper of course would accompany me to the hospital, missing his beloved Science class just for me. I'd need his support, like in the principal's waiting room, moving from one waiting room to another, thought the results more deadly.

Too much vaccine held the same consequences as an overdose and James words played a terrible phantom image in my mind.

Whether this was just a troubled thought or a glimpse at our families' future, I did not know, all I knew was, I'd be there to help.

"To Edward then." My whisper was muted by the lump of dread in my throat.

Hopefully, it was only worry, not a subconscious instinct.

But, I had no way of knowing till we got there.

* * *

**Hey all, just wanted to thank everyone for their support and for reading this story. This has been a defiant success. I hate to say so but I have exams creeping ever closer and must study, therefore updates will be scarce and unpredictable. **

**Sorry that the chapter is short but some is better than none right? **

**Anywhoooo, good-day all and enjoy the summer!**

**-Mel out :)**


	6. Passing on

**Title: **Bella and the Needle**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Author: **MelxxWhoLuvsYa**  
Category: **_All-Human, Alternate Universe, possible OOC_  
**Word count: **1,001  
**Narrator(s): **Bella  
**Parings: **Cannon

**Summary: **Just before receiving the Swine Flu vaccination, Bella realises one of the vaccines key ingredient is deadly to her. When no nurse will listen, who will save Bella from a horrible fate.....or will anyone?

**Disclaimer:** _Of course we all know the brilliant world of Twilight belongs to the brilliant author, Stephanie Meyer_. _I am simply a kid borrowing some of her toys for awhile._

Now, on with the story..........

* * *

"Bella, if you don't stop pacing I'll handcuff you to the chair." Ignoring Charlie's words, I continued to pace, "Try me." He gruffly laughed though with little humour. "I just wanted to save you the trouble of buying new shoes, you'll wear a hole through them the way you're going!" Still ignoring him, he noticed jokes weren't making me feel any better and quietened.

Charlie couldn't make me feel better, no one could. Only Edward could.....he'd need to be awake to do that though.

Edward was still out cold, the only reason I wasn't breaking down was the small "beep" of his heart monitor, this was keeping both of us alive. I took a breath every time this life saving sound was heard, ready to stop if it stopped.

_**If **__it stopped._

I had to keep some form of hope, even if it was wishful thinking-no, it wasn't. Edward had to live...he had to. Not for my sake, or his sake or Alice's or his parent's.

But for the very fact that someone as beautiful and pure as Edward couldn't **not **exist, if so, the world (or at least mine) would plummet into a nightful, frightful darkness.

No-one deserved that....I hope.

I caught Charlie watching me out of the corner of his eye, though when I looked he tried to be sneaky and look down. I knew he was worried when he received the call from the school and told about the commotion caused but this protectiveness was bugging me worse than my paranoia.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee?" He looked like he was about to say "no" but then he read in between the lines of my secret message. _I want to be alone._

"No-no....I'll get it. You want anything?" I shook no and with a quick nod he left me to think alone.

_Bad idea._

Being alone only fuelled my thoughts of Edward. Him, appearing over me. Him, falling onto the floor, not getting up....then there was the tremors. I mentally blocked out those images in fear of losing my lung control.

A flash of blond hair dashed by my peripheral vision, immediately taking my full attention. "Carlisle?" I asked to myself. His posture scared me, it was not the usual standing straight and confident figure... it was worse.

His spine was bent over as he crouched in his run, apparently more focused on speed than pose. His body was tense, his face twisted in worry. My breath was caught, I tensed too. It couldn't be.....

No it couldn't have, not now, I'd need more time! Not now, he....Edward couldn't be.....

I ran up the corridor after Carlisle, watching as he spun into Edward's room and shut the door. Sliding to a stop, I froze. In my haste to get here I didn't think of what I would do once I got here. I rubbed my watery eyes, as a scientific student, I shouldn't be reacting this way, I didn't know for a fact that he was....

Gone.

My heart skipped a beat, in denial at my thoughts. But my mind was piecing this dark puzzle together. All signs pointed to....the worse possibility. With trembling hands, I reached out for the handle, ready to open the door and find out his, my, our destiny.

Before I reached it, it pulled down and opened, on the other side, stood a teary eyed Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. _If she's crying then that could only mean...._

"Bella..." her whisper barely audible. I watched her lower lip tremble; much Alice's did when upset. _It defiantly means that....._

"Bella." She said again, louder through voice cracked. Strained by tears. "Bella he's.......he's!" I watched the tears fall harder now.....her next words were slow, carefully picked....as though trying to find the easiest way to say it to me. _Say that he is dea-_

"Bella......Edward has passed."

* * *

***Builds shelter from army of murderous Edward-loving reviewers* Don't kill me! I'll send the wolf pack on you!**

**Only joking guys n gals!**

**But response to this turn of events would help greatly, I have many ideas for next chapter but your ideas and response would help so much!**

**Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this story, it's coming to an end soon :(**

**As I said, this all started from a one-shot! The power of reveiws can kick any atomic bomb any time!**

**And as I also said, updates will be scattered and shortish until the 4****th**** of June when my holidays start :) **

**My apologies dear readers :)**

**-Mel out :)**


	7. Heart Beats

**Title: **Bella and the Needle**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Author: **MelxxWhoLuvsYa**  
Category: **_All-Human, Alternate Universe, possible OOC_**  
Word count: **631**  
Narrator(s): **Bella  
**Parings: **Cannon

**Summary: **Just before receiving the Swine Flu vaccination, Bella realises one of the vaccines key ingredient is deadly to her. When no nurse will listen, who will save Bella from a horrible fate.....or will anyone?

**Disclaimer:** _Of course we all know the brilliant world of Twilight belongs to the brilliant author, Stephanie Meyer_. _I am simply a kid borrowing some of her toys for awhile._

**Previously: **Esme: _"Bella......Edward has passed."_

* * *

I sat numbly, Esme wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Do you want to see him?" Nodding was my only reaction. Her motherly words clouded my mind, _Edward has passed._ Being guided into a seat by the bed, I saw Carlisle take Esme's hand, leading her out of the room.

Leaving me all alone....with him.

My eyes lined with tears, my mouth slightly opening, not knowing what to feel, say, do, _Passed. He has passed._ I felt overwhelming joy. "The effects have passed?"

"Yes, the worst of this is over." I revelled in Edward's smooth voice, the fear was swallowed instantly, taken over by a lucky feeling, like that of a lotto winner.

Edward was safe, that was the greatest prize of all.

_That prize is not mine though._

Sighing, I just looked at his sleepy eyes for a moment, listening to the heart monitor, trying to ignore the IV needles and medical tubes and wires connected to his body, keeping him alive.

_Beep..........beep..........beep._

"Are you alright?" I rose an eyebrow to him, _He _was worried about _me_? "Don't worry about me, just focus on yourself. Do _you _need anything?" He shook negative, but I noticed his glance at his pillow.

"Is that annoying you?"  
"No, no I'm fine."  
"Edward."  
"I'm fine."

Sighing, my stubbornness took over. Rising out of the chair, I walked to the metal bed side.

_Beep.......Beep, beep...beep, beep._

Giggling to myself, I tugged his pillow gently, then leaned over his embarrassed expression to fix the other side.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!_

"Edward?" He looked up, golden eyes pooled with shyness. "That's a little embarrassing." He looked away, trying to drop this moment. Today made me realise...anything could happen, life could change or...end in seconds. I almost lost Edward; I would never risk that again. He may wanted to drop this,

But I wasn't about to!

"Edward?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't talk."  
"What?"

I took the plunge, leaning down, pressing my lips to his. More amazing than I could have ever imagined! His lips still cold from near death but this only added to the thrill.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Parting after a minute, his rugged breath meshed with mine, the only other noise was the still speeding, beeping monitor. "Bel-la?" This was it, I knew there was a risk of rejection.

But that kiss was worth it.

"Ye-ye-yes?" My word came out in three syllables due to nervousness. "I never knew you felt that way!" I smiled slightly, "Now you do." The pause felt like fire, the burning became too intense.

"Do you feel that way?"

Light travels faster than sound, this was how I saw the answer in his eyes before he spoke it.

"No."

The only noises I could hear....his breathing, my own, his heart beeping,

Mine shattering.

* * *

**Sorry for the yet another cliff-hanger but due to studying I can only scribble down a line or two and then have a few minutes to try make a chapter.**

**Also due to the amount of DEATH THREATS I recived over the last chapter I felt the need to update this shortly.**

**Sorry dudes! But I hope you like it, promise chapters will get longer if story runs into my Summer Holidays :)**

**P.S, my little shealter is made of vampire torsos....invinciable! MWHAHAHAHAHA.....sexy Cullen torsos....*sigh***

**-Mel out :)**


	8. Counting Kisses

**Title: **Bella and the Needle**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Author: **MelxxWhoLuvsYa**  
Category: **_All-Human, Alternate Universe, possible OOC_**  
Word count: **1,502**  
Narrator(s): **Bella  
**Parings: **Cannon

**Summary: **Just before receiving the Swine Flu vaccination, Bella realises one of the vaccines key ingredient is deadly to her. When no nurse will listen, who will save Bella from a horrible fate...or will anyone?

**Disclaimer:** _Of course we all know the brilliant world of Twilight belongs to the brilliant author, Stephanie Meyer_. _I am simply a kid borrowing some of her toys for awhile._

**Previously: **Bella: _"Do you feel that way?"  
_Edward: _"No."_

* * *

"I never knew you felt that way Edward." My voice showed how shocked I truly was. He had explained his reason behind his answer, stunning me beyond tears, into silence. I hung to every word, repeating them in his velvet tone a thousand times inside my head.

"Bella, I took a needle for you, for what other reason would I do that." Though it was, in grammar rule, a question, he said it like statement, as if there was no possible answer. Instead of countering, I just repeated the reason he said no, over and over within my mind.

"_Do you feel that way?"_

"_No."_

"_You-you-you...don't feel the way I do?"_

"_No...I feel it a thousand times more. I love you beyond imagining Bella."_

The blood had crept to my cheeks when he said this, blushing in embarrassment and also confusion. I could still feel the burning there; obviously it had not faded yet.

"Bella, are you alright? You're very pale." The worry in Edward's tone made a warm feeling creep through my stomach. _He cares_. "I'm just waiting." His eyebrows rose and knitted together in confusion.

"What are you waiting for?"  
"Me to wake up.  
"Huh?"  
"From this dream...I'm gonna wake up any second now and life will be back to normal. I guess this dream was caused by the vaccinations tomorrow."

He actually laughed. "Bella, you're not dreaming, the vaccinations were today, everything that you _dreamt _happened." My response flowed instantly. "Of course dream Edward would say that."

He laughed loudly, "Dream Edward isn't very honest is he?" I didn't know what caused this laughter but answered. "No, he's such a liar." Edward laughed much more but this one seemed...more shy than before. "What's so funny?" this unknown joke was starting to bug me.

"You dream of me often then?" As the words passed through, I realised I just made myself to be such an idiot. Looking away was worse than a yes, it was "yes and I'm embarrassed as hell about it!" but it was my natural reaction.

Edward noticed my new fixation with the blue cotton bed sheet, and gently placed his IV inserted hand atop mine, I shivered slightly from the coldness of it. "I've dreamt about you too. The whole time I was asleep here, it was all about you."

I gasped in shock, "Seriously?" He nodded, "Yes, and remember whenever a teacher would put me at a different table to you I would day-dream...it was all about you." Again my shocked response was stupidly, "Seriously?"

Again he nodded, "How else would I survive all day, if I couldn't see your face in the flesh, a second-rate memory would have to do."

I blinked slowly, not speaking, the easiness of this conversation, my most embarrassing secrets, I could say them, tell him them and feel better than ever.

A sign this was defiantly a dream.

I actually chuckled, if this was a dream, I could do whatever I wanted, squinting my eyes shut, I wished for the scene to change, a beach maybe, or a forest, those were the usual settings of my Edward-filled dreams.

"Are you alright?"

I peaked, Edward was looking with an amused expression, IV still by his side, the beeping monitor in the background, and he was still pale, purple tired circles beneath his eyes.

This dream was turning into a nightmare. Edward was meant to be healthy, happy. Not in a hospital bed, what was wrong with my brain?

"Fine."  
"You still think you're dreaming."  
"Kind of."  
"Let me convince you otherwise."

Before I could question what he meant, he had leaned in, our lips connecting again. One hand draped around my neck, the other through my hair, I copied without thinking, tugging at his thick golden spikes, curling them around my fingers. We moved in time, a battle engaged between our passions.

I know understood what he meant.

This kiss couldn't have been dreamt, the feelings, the _feel_ of his lips were much too strong for my mind to even attempt to imagine. This was the real deal, Edward Cullen...kissing...me.

_Finally!_

"Finally!" The voice that echoed my thoughts was not my own, or Edwards. It was bell-like, excited, the static of enthusiasm could be felt even with the distance between the bed and the door.

"Alice."

Alice took Edward's slightly annoyed mumble to be an invitation to enter. Winking at me as she passed, I blushed, my best friend had walked in on me kissing her just awaken brother...and sitting on his lap, I didn't realise my feet had left the floor but I was now on the bed.

Edward's kisses had forgetfulness powers.

"Dear brother, I was just up to see you after dearest mother and father informed me of your regaining consciousness, congrats." I stared confusingly at Alice, since when did she speak with such a polite and correct tone?

"And dear Bella...nice wake up call for my brother!" Ah, she used the politeness to add dramatics to her comment to me, so Alice. I nodded and bowed my head, embarrassment taken over. I moved to climb off of Edward, after all, no matter how "cool" Alice was with us, I thought of it to be at least mannerly to not be sprawled atop each other in her company.

But Edward held my hand, keeping me with him.

Alice noticed this and sighed. "Ooooooh, I see, I was only making a visit to see you alive and well Ed, see _you two _later." The wickedness of the way she said "you two" frightened me, I know knew all of Forks would know of this moment.

I didn't care.

I wanted the world to know, Edward was _mine, _and that Edward loved _me. _

Instead of leaving us in embarrassment, Alice pulled the two of us into an awkward hug, pushing us together in an attempt to wrap her tiny arms around us. When she pulled back, she kept her hand on the small of my back, keeping me inches from Edward.

_Alice!_

I mentally screamed at her, though I had already kissed Edward...twice! I was not used to been this close and being able to kiss him now, not having to pull away but push in further...his lips were so inviting but Alice was only at the door now, I would have to wait.

Turning to see her pixel form disappear behind the shut door, I sighed, "Finally, that was the most embaras-" the rest of my sentence was shut off by Edward placing his mouth over mine, after another moment, he pulled away slowly as we caught our breath.

"I'm sorry." He looked anything but apologetic. "It's just..." he turned away, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes every five seconds. Eventually I cracked, my curiosity getting the best of me. "Just what?" He smirked; obviously he was waiting for me to ask.

"You looked so sexy sitting like that; I just _had_ to kiss you."

I blushed once more, _that _was unexpected. He laughed, obviously expecting this reaction. "That's just the morphine talking." I told him, causing his laugh to die lightly. He took both hands and sincerely looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, do not blame that on a drug, I meant it."

Though his words were once embarrassing and so..._teenage_, his eyes added a genuinely love to the sentence, as though it was a heartfelt letter. Edward smirked again, his truly happy crooked smile, "I did mean it."

I smiled back, deciding to join in this game, "Your hair is very sexy too." His eyes rose to stare at his bronze locks, I separated one of our hands to tousle it to a wild state, the way I liked it. This look was the real natural Edward.

"You know what I'm thinking." I told him quietly, his eyebrows rose, for some reason, Edward always wanted to know what was on my mind, he found me "fascinating". "What?" I smiled again, knowing I had captured his attention.

"Nothing, that kiss completely blew my mind." It was his turn to feel embarrassed, he smiled politely. "Well Miss Swan, it would be my pleasure to empty your mind of all thoughts...if you wish so."

I giggled, then in an old-fashioned way, I answered in Southern accent. "My, my sir, you may." He laughed too, and then leaned in for our fourth kiss.

This one was the best by far.

* * *

**So my dear Edward-loving reveiwers who...didn't like it when Edward had "died", then again when he "didn't love Bella". I hope the wait was worth this ending, it was orginally only one kiss but I added in another 3 just to make the wait worth it. Hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Unfortunally, My exams start this Friday so updates will be scattered until the 5th of June :( Sworry :(**

**-Mel out**


End file.
